Another go, this time as witches!
by Mystoriesaremybabies
Summary: Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari and Sakura find out they are all witches. They are all send back in time to before they lost their powers when they turned sixteen. What will happen this time around? With a body five years younger than the mind, how will they handle things this time around? Read and find out.
1. Tsunade is crazy!

**Have mercy! **

**I'm on my Ipad and at minute this story will be replacing my others until I can get my laptop working again.**

**There are references to 'Charmed' but I'm not using all of the facts, I know there was never any five legendary witches, but just go with it.**

**I don't own Naruto, or Charmed.**

**Enjoy...**

**Tenten Pov**

I have always thought that my Hokage was crazy, this just proved it.

The five of us, Me, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Temari, stood in front of her as she explained one of the most ridiculous things I have ever heard.

"You are all descended from the five legendary witches. I found a secret file on this a week ago. By the time you turned sixteen, you should have mastered your powers. Due to you not harnessing them_,_ they were lost."

"That's crazy! We're ninja, not witches." Sakura protested.

Temari frowned. "And I don't get why you're telling us this; we've already lost them if what you're saying is true, which is still hard to believe."

Tsunade smirked. "This is where the second part of this meeting comes in." She told us, "you five are going to be sent back in time."

"WHAT!"

"How is that even possible?" Hinata asked once we had all gotten over our shock.

"Well...there was a spell book inside the secret file. I looked inside and found this note." Tsunade passed them the note she was talking about.

_Dear who this may concern,_

_If you're reading this, then we're dead._

_I suppose I should explain who 'we' are. We're the current generation of the legendary witches, and this note is to explain to the next generation of their heritage._

_Hundreds of years ago, before the time of the ninja, five young girls discovered that they had special abilities. They were able to do things that others couldn't. At first, they were ridiculed for it, but after using their magic for good purposes, the people who once hated them started to accept who they were._

_Years went on and new generations were born, the previous ones teaching the latter how to control their gifts and use them for good. Every generation is more powerful than the one before them, however we are not invincible. We can be killed, especially if we are ninja as there are many dangers in a career such as that._

_There are five special amulets that have been passed down for generations, they heat up when we witches are near are what awaken our powers and they sometimes help us in different is how we find and teach the next generation, but obviously we can't teach them as we are dead._

_I ask you to find the next generation and tell them all of this._

_If they are over the age of sixteen, there is a slight problem. A witch is supposed to have learnt how to control her powers by age sixteen, if they haven't even awakened them by that age then their magic is lost._

_If this is the case, there is a time travel spell in the Book of Shadows that they will have to use. _

_They will be stuck in the time that they go back to, so they must choose wisely. We have all transferred part of our magic into the amulets I previously mentioned and it will be enough to enable them to cast the time travel spell despite not having their own magic._

_Due to there being part of our spirits in the lockets, the wearer will have a weak mental connection to us. It won't always work, but sometimes it will be possible to communicate with the specific spirit in that specific locket._

_There isn't much else to explain._

_If you're going back in time, good luck. If not...I still wish you good luck._

_May the way of the Wiccan always be with the next generation._

_P.S. One last piece of advice: use the book. It's basically a lifeline, full of spells, potions and information on many things. I wouldn't have survived as long as I did without it._

_Farewell. Remember, part of us is in the amulets, so we're always with the witches._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Kimiko, Akira, Izanami, Kotone and Reiko_

Everyone stared at the piece of paper for a while before Tsunade opened up a wooden box.

"Here. These amulets belong to you five. They heated up when you have all been in the office at some point in the last week. There's no denying it; you're the newest generation."

We all gazed at the amulets. They were all identical: a triquetra symbol hanging from a brass chain.

I was the first to reach for one. Although they all looked the same, I was drawn to one in particular, which was the one that I picked up. I placed it around my neck and watched as the others followed my example. Tsunade was right; they were hot.

"What do we do now?" I asked after we'd all finished looking at our new accessories.

"Now," Tsunade started as she got a large book out of the wooden box, "we look for the time travel spell."

It didn't take long to find it, and after we were discussing what time we should go back to.

"I think we should go back to the time we were taking our first Chunin exams. All of us will be under sixteen then, and Temari will be in the same village as us then." I suggested.

Hinata nodded her head. "I agree with Tenten. It's probably the best time."

"It's settled then. I suppose this is goodbye." Tsunade said while giving us all a quick hug. "I need one of you to give this to past me. It's a letter explaining everything, and there is information in there that only I know. There's no doubt I'll believe you." She said while passing a letter to Ino.

"Will do."

"By girls, and good luck."

We each said our goodbyes and stood behind Hinata and Sakura, who held the book between them due to being the shortest.

After taking a few deep breaths, and saying one last goodbye to Tsunade, we began our chant.

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme _

_Heed the hope within my mind _

_Send me back to where I'll find _

_What I wish in place and Time _

Suddenly I felt light headed and the ground was starting to spin, but I kept up the chant with the others.

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme _

_Heed the hope within my mind _

_Send me back to where I'll find _

_What I wish in place and Time _

Black dots were starting to cloud my vision now, and I could feel the amulet around my neck heat up even more.

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme _

_Heed the hope within my mind _

_Send me back to where I'll find _

_What I wish in place and Time _

As the last word left my mouth, I blacked out.

**Yeah, I know it's not as long as my other stories, but I'm typing on my Ipad so cut me some slack.**

**What do you guys think? Like it? Dislike it? I want your opinion.**

**What should the pairings be? I'm thinking stick to NaruHina,** **SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema and InoKiba(?) Tell me what **_**you **_**think.**

**Don't kill me if I focus a lot on Hinata and Sakura, Hinata in particular. I just love her and I would like it if she developed a really good relationship with team 7 (Yes, even Sasuke) because obviously her and Sakura are going to be close, and I think I'm going to stick with her having a crush on Naruto, but she's going to be more outgoing, and so by hanging out with them a lot, I think Sasuke and her will just naturally develop some sort of friendship. **

**Once again, let me know what you think.**

**See ya later alligators!**


	2. Hinata vs Neji, attempt two

**Hey guys,**

**Ama back!**

**Okay, seriously people? Not one review? It saddens me, for reals.**

**I don't own Naruto, or Charmed.**

**Anyway, I guess that's all I have to say...**

**Sakura POV**

"Come on, Hinata!" I heard as I regained consiousness.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

Looking around, I realised that I was in the prelims of the Chunin exams, and it looked like mine and Ino's battle had already taken place. In fact, it looked like Hinata's match once the only one that hadn't finished yet.

My amulet was hanging around my neck and tucked under my dress. The Book of Shadows was laying at my side, so I quickly sealed it into a scroll before anyone saw it. I noticed that the amulet and the necklace were the only things that I had with me from the future, and Ino probably had Tsunade's letter, but I didn't think about it too long as I heard cries of 'Byakugan!' that made me remember Hinata's fight.

_She gets a chance to beat Neji! _I thought to myself. "Go Hinata!" I couldn't restrain from shouting.

Everyone looked at me funny. _Crap! I'm not supposed to be close to Hinata. Oh well...too late now. _

"Never knew you and the Hyuga were close, Sakura." Sasuke commented...Wait! Sasuke? Shouldn't he and Kakashi have left by now? I'd have to ponder on that later, because now he stood there waiting for an answer.

I frantically searched my head for something, "Oh, you know? I'm cheering for girl power?" I winced when I realised I'd phrased my answer like question.

Sasuke didn't look like he believed me, but kept quiet and turned back to the match regardless.

Hinata and Neji were both in the typical Hyuga pose and had their byakugans activated. They were observing each other very closely, until Hinata decided to make the first move. She threw herself at Neji and chose offence while Neji was forced to take defence. It stayed like that for a while until Neji started aiming his own hits.

Watching as Hinata held up her hands to block Neji, I saw the room freeze right before my eyes.

"What's going on?" Temari asked from the other side of the arena.

Hinata looked at her hands and then at everyone in the room. "I think I discovered my first power." She stated.

"You can freeze people? That's so coo-" Ino didn't have chance to finish her sentence as the room started to unfreeze again. Hinata quickly held up her hands in the same position as before and a second after, everyone in the room unfroze.

Hinata continued to fight Neji, using her knowledge from the future, of all of his attacks, to counter them.

The fight went on for a while until Neji had her backed up against a wall and on instinct she threw her arms out again.

Like before, the whole room froze.

"Shit! I froze everyone again. Damn it! How am I supposed to control this power?" Hinata asked.

I pondered for a second. "Maybe it's connected to your emotions?" I suggested. "Just try not to feel too much."

"Easier said than done." Hinata muttered.

"What about Lee?" Tenten asked, "I don't want him getting hurt like last time."

That's a good question.

"We'll have Hinata freeze everything just before Gaara crushes Lee, and then see how it goes from there." Temari planned.

"I can't control this power, you know. How are you so certain that I'll be able to use it at will-"

She was cut off when everyone unfroze

I watched as she placed her hands on Neji's shoulders and flipped over him while at the same time listening to Tenten's exclamation. "Why the hell do we keep getting interrupted in the middle of sentences?!"

Everyone, even Hinata and Neji, stopped what they were doing and raised an eyebrow at her outburst.

"Sorry. I was just...umm...talking to myself."

I couldn't help but slap my forehead. Talking to herself? That's the best she could come up with?

Sasuke and Kakashi noticed me slapping my forehead and looked me questioningly. I just shrugged and turned back to the match.

Hinata looked like she was getting annoyed with how long this fight was taking. I watched as she attached a kunai to some bandages a kicked Neji up into the air. She then threw the kunai over him an angle that made the bandages wrap around him, and gripped one end of the bandages tightly. Hinata became a blue swirl as she used rotation to spin around in a circle, which inevitably made Neji also spin due to him being connected to the bandages Hinata was holding. She span for a while and then let go of the bandages, sending Neji crashing into the arena wall.

I thought that the match was over then, but Hinata surprised me when she took a smoke bomb out of her pouch and threw it on the ground.

"Eh? What's she doing?" I heard Naruto ask.

We all turned to Kakashi, even Sasuke looked curious. "Why are you asking me?" He said and then gestured to Kurenai who had somehow managed to come closer to us without me noticing.

"Hinata tells me that her cousin is a very stubborn person." She began while glancing at the smoke. "She probably believes that this is her only opportunity to talk to him, and she'd like to do it as privately as possible."

"Makes sense" I whisper to myself. _Even now, Hinata doesn't like unnecessary attention. _I glance at Naruto. _Although, something tells me that she is going to be demanding Naruto's this time around. _

While I was thinking this, the smoke cleared enough to show Hinata looking down at an unconscious Neji. She had a small smile on her face, so I assume that the 'talk' went well.

"I declare the winner of this match Hinata Hyuga." The proctor spoke before having a small fit of coughs.

Everyone was silent, and then, the room exploded into shouts of congratulations. Ino, Tenten and I were the loudest, along with Naruto. _Awe, he's already got a soft spot for her...That's actually quite cute._

Temari had a small smile on her face, but didn't cheer as she didn't want to draw attention. After all, she's supposed to think down on us leaf nin.

Hinata came back up to the stands and stood by her team, who were still next to mine. "Wow, Hinata. That was great. How'd you learn to do that spiny thing?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

Hinata shrugged. "It was just something I picked up." She was speaking to truth. As far as I know, Hinata learnt it from watching Neji and her father do it so many times.

"I have to admit, that was an over adequate fight." Sasuke commented.

I guess that was his way of praising her. Hinata seemed to think so and smiled at him.

Naruto was about to bombard her with more questions, but stopped when the screen in the arena announced the next name.

_Gaara vs Rock Lee_

**So...how'd you like it?**

**Think it was okay? I typed this at six o'clock in the morning before I got ready for school, so don't kill me if there are any mistakes. **

**Also, typing on an iPad is extremely annoying. For one, my fingers aren't long enough to reach over the whole keyboard, even when it's on the short side. I have to constantly have them hovering over and it does my head in...But enough about that.**

**How do I know if you people like my story when I don't get any reviews on it? Yeah, people follow and favourite, but it's not the same thing. I can't get an opinion from a button. Does that make sense? It does to me.**

**Anyway, I've got to get ready.**

**See ya later alligators!**


	3. The pressure of saving Lee

**Hola!**

**I'm updating this story a lot, but I feel bad 'cause my other stories have been put on hold. (Due to a broken laptop) **

**Hinata POV**

The pressure is unbelievable. I'm supposed to freeze everyone in the room right before Lee gets crushed by Gaara's sand, baring in mind I've had this power for about half an hour. If that doesn't make it bad enough, knowing that if I mess up Lee may never be a ninja again definitely does.

Watching as he comes at Gaara with everything he has, it made me have even more respect for him than I already did. I didn't get to see the fight the first time around, so to watch as he didn't give up, even when it looked like a lost cause...Well, it just made me stress even more.

I don't want him to have to go through what he did the first time around, and I'll do everything in my power to prevent it.

Guy was explaining something out loud to anyone who was listening about Lee's determination; his will to never give up is even more admirable than Naruto's, and in my opinion there isn't many things that are better than Naruto.

"Go Lee!" I shouted.

People looked at me funny; the shy heiress cheering for someone she barely knows? News flash: I'm not the same girl I was five years ago...Well technically I am, but not personality-wise.

"Yeah, go Lee!" Sakura and Tenten yelled.

Ino 'Woooed' and Temari had her hands clasped together in a sort of prayer. This was probably the hardest for her. Despite becoming friends with Lee in the future, she still wanted Gaara to win. It's understandable, he's her brother after all.

Personally I think that Gaara was a nice person once Naruto had gotten through to him. Due to being very close to Temari, I had also gotten to know Gaara and Kankuro, and I have to say they're great company.

Catching Sakura's eye, I watched as she mouthed something to me.

Get ready.

I nodded at her and watched closely for the signal she was going to give me.

There was no point observing the match, even as Lee opened the fifth gate, because I didn't know when Gaara actually crushed his arm and leg.

Activating my Byakugan, I kept an eye on Sakura while at the same time looking at the others. Tenten was hopping from one foot to the other, Ino was gripping the bar as if her life depended on it, Temari was still clasping her hands together prayer style, and Sakura was asking Kakashi-sensei if this arena was insured.

The answer was no; she was going to break it regardless.

It all happened so fast after that, Sakura gave the signal and I threw my hands up into the air in an effort to freeze everyone.

Nothing happened. I panicked.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

The sand was about two metres away from Lee and still nothing was happening.

Come on, freeze already!

I was getting frustrated. Why wasn't this working? Then it clicked. My emotions! I've got to feel what I felt when I fought Neji.

Thinking back, the only emotion that I can recall is fear. It wasn't fear of getting hurt, it was fear of Neji never accepting me, despite what ever I tried.

Battling down my frustration, I tried hard to think of a time when I was filled with fear...I got it! I was filled with fear that time when Naruto was held down with those rods by Pein. I though he was going to die that day.

Focusing on that memory, I threw my hands up just as the sand connected with Lee.

This better work...

"YES!" I couldn't help but shout.

"It took you long enough." Temari commented.

"You try freezing an entire room when you've only had the power for half an hour!" I retorted.

She threw her hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture before turning serious. "We don't have much time. Hinata, you get Lee out of the way and replace him with a shadow clone. Sakura, you punch the ground in front of Gaara and send him flying." She instructed.

"Right!" We agreed.

"What about you, me and Tenten?" Ino asked.

Sakura beat Temari to answering, "Temari can't do anything because at the minute she's supposed to be plotting against the leaf. You and Tenten aren't doing anything because it would raise too much suspicion. They're already suspicious of Hinata due to her drastic change in personality, and apart from Hinata, who just recently learnt mine and Tsunades's inhuman strength, I'm the only one who can throw a punch with enough force to create a crater in the ground to send Gaara flying."

"But-"

"We haven't got time to argue." I cut Tenten off. "Just wait for us calling you, and act like you have no idea what's going on."

"Fine" Ino grumbled.

I had already created a shadow clone, and was currently trying to manoeuvre Lee out of the way so that it could take his place.

I'd just gotten Lee to the other end of the arena when everything unfroze. Sakura jumped down and punched the ground with enough force that it made the whole arena shake. She then charged at Gaara and punched him into the wall.

"Woah! What's going on?" I heard Naruro exclaim as I started tending to Lee's wounds. They weren't as bad as I thought; he was just severely exhausted and some of his muscles had been ripped.

"Tenten!" Sakura shouted, "I need you to restrain him."

"Huh?" Tenten asked. She played the part of a very confused person very well.

"No time to explain. Just summon some ropes and restrain him!" Sakura shouted as she pummelled Gaara into the wall again.

Tenten blinked. "Right!" She said while reaching for a scroll.

I stopped listening after that and focused all of my attention on Lee. Everyone was either gathering around us or watching Sakura beat the stuffing out of Gaara...Or both.

"Medical ninjutsu." Kakashi muttered, "and super strength. What are those two hiding?" He asked himself.

No one heard him apart from me, but it worried me that he was suspicious. Then again, this is Kakashi I'm talking about. He's known throughout the world for his perception.

I blanked everyone out and tried to help Lee as much as she could, until the medics arrived and took him away on a stretcher.

By this time Sakura and Tenten had managed to restrain Gaara, and he was now being held between his two siblings.

"The winner of this match is Gaara. This is the end of the preliminary matches." The proctor announced.

I smiled and sighed in relief. Good.

The list of who was going to fight who went up onto the screen. My eyes went wide. Naruto?! I've got to fight Naruto? This isn't going to end well...

Despite my pessimism, I still couldn't help but look forward to the fight. Naruto was yelling about how awesome of an opponent I was going to be, and his enthusiasm was infectious.

Temari, her brothers, and their sensei took off not soon after that, but not before Temari winked at each of us and then touched the place on her neck where I knew her amulet hung. She was telling us we had to meet up later. I nodded and mouthed 'The Hokage monument' before turning towards the crowd of ninja that were now staring at Sakura and I with eyebrows raised, not including Ino and Tenten.

"It has been a long day. I wish everyone who is through to the final rounds good luck." The third spoke.

This was everyone's que to leave, and Sakura and I also tried sneaking off. "Not so fast, you two. I'd like a word in private."

Of course...We weren't getting off the hook that easily.

"Alright"

With that, the three of us trudged towards his office, while Sakura and I were thinking of multiple ways that we could get out of this situation without revealing too much.

**What do you think? I'm seriously going to consider not updating this much if you guys aren't even going to review. I need to know what I did well, what I did bad, and how I can make it better.**

**I understand some people might not like it enough to review, but those who are following and favouriting me obviously do.**

**I'm not asking for a lot, guys.**

**Anyway...**

**See ya later alligators!**


	4. The truth? No, we're not mad!

**Hey people.**

**I don't own Naruto or Charmed.**

**I know I haven't had an Ino or Temari POV yet, but I think I'm gonna focus on Hinata and Sakura POV because Sakura gets more air time in the actual anime, and I just love Hinata to bits.**

**Have no fear, though, because they will get POVs at some point.**

**I'll probably have Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi etc POVs, but they'll probably be shorter due to the story not actually focusing on them.**

**The pairings...NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema (This will probably just be flirting) and I don't think I'm going to do an Ino or Tenten pairing yet. Although that might change, nothing's final until I say it is.**

**Anyway, ONWARD!**

**Sakura POV**

All I could think was that we were in some deep shit. Telling the Hokage could have disastrous results. For one, he might cancel the Chunin exams, meaning Naruto probably never learns the toad summoning, and Sasuke probably never learns chidori. On the other hand, it could possibly be a good thing telling him, but I don't want to take any risks as it might have a negative effect on the future.

"Well?" the Third had his chin resting on his hands as he looked at us intently, waiting for us to explain.

Hinata threw her hands into the air and froze him.

"What do we do?" She asked. From the tone of her voice, I could tell she was panicking.

I thought about it. "There isn't a lot we can do. Lying to the Hokage is a really stupid thing to do."

"He'll never believe us!" Hinata exclaimed. "What are we going to say? 'Oh hey, we're from the future and we also happen to be witches?' That's crazy talk!"

I had to agree with her there. "We'll just tell half of the truth then. Not the future part, but the witch part. That should be enough of the truth to satisfy him."

"He'll think that we're crazy and send us to Ibiki for a psycic evaluation. I'm too young to be considered clinically insane!"

I huffed. Why couldn't Hinata act like she used to? I missed the shy, quiet, self consious Hinata. This one had developed a knack of over reacting, although I suppose she did have an excuse in a situation such as this.

"We'll just prove it to him then."

"How"

I smirked. "I'll throw something at you, and then you freeze it. He'll have to believe us."

Hinata looked like she was actually considering this plan. "Fine. But only as a last resort. I'm still not really good at controlling this power."

As if to further support her statement, the room unfroze. She raised her eyebrow in an 'I told you' kind of expression.

The Hokage blinked but then shook his head; he must have noticed that we had moved slightly.

"We're witches." I stated. Tsunade had taught me that sometimes being blunt is the best option.

"This isn't the time to joke, Sakura."

I kept my face serious. "I'm telling the truth."

He thought we were crazy, I could see it in his eyes. Nevertheless, I think he decided to play along just to see where this went.

"Oh?" He asked, "Do you have any prove?"

I shared a look with Hinata and we both reached under our shirts for the amulets. "They become warm when near witches." I told him before holding my amulet out for him to feel. He took it out of my hand, but as soon as it stopped being in contact with me, it disappeared and reappeared around my neck.

We all stared at it wide-eyed.

Hinata took hers off and it did the same. _At least we'll never lose them, _I thought.

"Is this some kind of trick jutsu?" The Hokage asked.

Hinata shook her head. "You would have sensed it. We're telling the truth, despite how completely bonkers it sounds."

He studied us for a while before seemingly coming to a decision. "I don't know why you two would have any reason to lie. Add those necklaces into the equation and I really have no choice but to believe you."

I seriously couldn't believe what I was hearing. That was so easy!

"Okay," the third said while rubbing his temples, "I have many things to do. Just keep a low key and try not to get into too much trouble."

We nodded and practically flew out of the room. Thank kami that was over.

Despite it not seeming like long, we'd actually been in there for over an hour. The sky was starting to darken considerably.

"We're meeting Temari on the Hokage monument soon." Hinata told me.

I nodded and we made our way there. Unfortunately, today was just not my day as my entire team landed in front of the both of us, effectively scaring the shit out of us.

"We want an explanation." Sasuke demanded.

Hinata decided to try the innocent approach. "An explanation of what?" She asked.

"Don't act all innocent!" Naruto accused. "You two are hiding something."

Hinata held her hands up in the 'I surrender' pose and froze them. She smirked. "I'm starting to really like this power."

"Not the time." I told her. "We've got to figure out what to tell them."

Hinata shook her hand. "Nope._You _figure out what to tell them while I

_I_ go meet with the others."

"Not want to spend time with Naruto?" I asked.

Hinata shook her head again. "Not while he's interrogating me. Besides, you know your team better than me; you know what they'll believe and what they'll know is a lie."

I couldn't argue with the logic there. Hinata smiled at her victory and then put her hands back in the same position they were in. "I'm not sure how to unfreeze them." She admitted.

"Just wait it out." I told her.

We didn't have to wait for too long. Once they had unfroze, they looked at us and waited for us to talk.

"I'd love to stay and chat," Hinata started, "but I have matters to attend to. Bye!"

With that she took off into the night. I growled under my breath before turning to face my teammates again. What the hell was I going to tell them? Damn you, Hinata Hyuga!

**Another shorty, but I think I've kept you people waiting long enough. Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.**

**Seriously people, not one review...I'm starting to think that you guys just don't care (cries fake tears).**

**Anyway...I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but I've been busy this week 'cause I've got a week off school and I've been loaded with homework to do.**

**Just realised that I didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapter, so sorry about that.**

**See ya later alligators!**


	5. How we proceed

**Hiya people!**

**I don't own Naruto or Charmed.**

**So I'm updating a lot today but I'm in a writing mood and I haven't updated in a while. This is another short chapter but I'll probably keep them short and sweet so that I update faster. I haven't really got a plot at the minute so if you guys have any suggestions then I'm all ears.**

**Anyway, check out my other stories. I've just updated 'Shyness…IS NOT ALLOWED IN YOUR VOCABULARY!' and I'd really appreciate that you guys check out.**

**For now…ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**Temari POV**

"They're late." I stated.

"Yep." Tenten answered.

It was that simple; she didn't say it in a surprised tone or even an annoyed tone, but I suppose we should have been used to it by now. Kakashi's ways had rubbed off on Sakura and Hinata, who spent a lot of time with team 7 in the future, and now we simply had learnt to let it slide whenever they didn't turn up on time…Mostly, anyway.

Waiting was something that I was good at, despite what everyone thought. Yes, I had a temper, but I tended to save it for battles. I used to live everyday waiting for the inevitable. For Gaara to lose his mind and finally kill us all. Eventually his sadistic streak ended, but right now, in this time period, it was there.

The only difference was I wasn't scared anymore.

I was a witch, regardless of whether I'd discovered my powers yet. I also had future knowledge, which would come in handy sooner or later. Just as I was thinking this, Hinata landed right in front of me.

"Where's Sakura?" Ino asked.

A smirk overtook Hinata's face; a _very _disturbing smirk. "She got held up." Hinata told us in a nonchalant tone, like she didn't have a care in the world.

The answer wasn't enough for Tenten, it seemed, because she gestured for Hinata to elaborate. "Her team got her."

"Right"

I decided it was time to get down to business. "What do we do now? Try to force our powers?" I asked.

Hinata shook her head. "I don't think that's the best idea. Mine came to me when I found the trigger. Don't force anything, but I you have to I would suggest looking for a trigger."

"A trigger." Tenten asked.

"Fear, love, hate, anger…The list goes on. Back in the arena Sakura suggested that our powers might be connected to our emotions. She was on the right lines; I think they're connected to a specific emotion." Hinata explained.

Her theory made sense and we didn't really have much more to go on, so I dropped the subject in exchange for another. "The invasion."

"Right," Ino said, "we still need to do something about that."

"Why don't we just let it play out like last time and interfere if necessary?" Hinata suggested.

I frowned at that. "Your Hokage died last time, remember?"

"Right…Bad plan." She agreed.

"Plus you're fighting Naruto. He'll probably be even more drained than he was when he fought Neji. How's he going to beat Gaara?" I asked.

We all thought for a moment. If Naruto couldn't beat Gaara, then what would happen? "There are five of us." I stated. They nodded and gestured for me to continue. "Last time, Sakura and I were at Gaara and Naruto's fight while you guys were at the other."

"But we were unconscious." Ino pointed out.

"You won't be this time." I told her. "We'll stick to that set up, but Hinata should come with us; her power would most likely be of more use to us than to you two."

Hinata nodded. "Right."

"How are Ino and I going to help? There was a huge barrier around the Hokage last time." Tenten stated.

"We'll just play it by ear and hope that we can figure something out before the final exams." I said.

Tenten nodded her head. "You never know, one of us might get a super cool power that'll allow us to bust through walls."

"Hmm…Possible, but I don't think any power could top stopping time." Hinata argued.

"That is a cool power." Ino agreed.

"I'm here!" I heard a shout from a short distance away and turned around to see Sakura running towards us. "What did I miss?" She asked.

"Not much," Hinata told her, "we just have a basic plan on how to handle the final rounds."

"Right." Sakura said with a raised eyebrow.

We spent the next ten minutes filling her in and then got ready to go our separate ways. "When should we get together to read the BOS?" Tenten asked.

"BOS?"

"Book of Shadows; it needs a code name so no one knows what we're on about." She explained.

"Well…I was planning on reading some tonight, but you guys can come over if you want." Sakura announced.

I frowned. "I don't think I should really be seen with you guys much. Can't we just create shadow clones of the book? As long as they're not harmed they should last."

Sakura nodded and unsealed the book from a scroll. "Good idea." She made four more copies of the book and handed them to us. "What if someone else gets their hands on them?"

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that no one else can open these books." I told them.

"How?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." I answered. "I just have this weird feeling."

"Okay…" Sakura said. "I should be going. You'd think my parents would stop worrying when I became a ninja, but that's not the case. I'll see you guys whenever. Sasuke's going to be busy with Kakashi and Naruto with Jiraiya. I guess I should be grateful; there won't be a lot of time for them to snoop around us."

"Yeah, and Temari and I need to train for the final rounds. Even as a witch, I'm going to have a hard time against Naruto." Hinata said.

Ino smirked. "Yeah, that kid doesn't give up, but you're strong and you won't be calling him a failure every ten seconds."

"I suppose." Hinata said as she waved and walked away.

I turned in the opposite direction, ready to follow her example. "Bye." I said before jumping from the monument and heading in the direction Gaara, Kankuro, Baki and I were staying.

I had to put my worries behind me and focus on training. Shikamaru's original plan may not work on me this time, but he was still one intelligent bastard and I needed to be ready for anything he came up with. My powers would come to me when I needed them. At least, that's what I'm telling. For now, I'd focus on being a ninja and leave the witch stuff to the others to figure out.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know.**

**I'll try to update a lot more than I have been, but I've got my reasons and this year has been very busy with school and stuff.**

**Like I previously said, I've updated my 'Shyness' story and I'm getting around to updating 'Melting an Ice Queen' once I figure a few things out.**

**Anyway, see ya later alligators!**


	6. A day in the life of Ino

**Hey people!**

**Surprised to see me so soon? I know I am!**

**I'm just in a writing mood lately, even though I should really be doing homework. This story is one that I'm not even planning. I writing it to keep my creative juices flowing so it's kind of an improvisation story.**

**My other stories and more planned out but I like this one because I feel more free with it.**

**I don't own Naruto or Charmed.**

**Suppose that's it for now…**

**Ino POV**

While Hinata and Temari had way more experience, they still wanted to train a lot for the exams. Hinata most likely wanted to improve that power of hers. I have to admit I'm slightly envious of her power, but I guess mine will come to me eventually. For now, I suppose I'll probably spend most of my time reading the BOS, hanging out with Shikamaru and Choji and most likely preparing for the invasion.

Sakura and I were still sworn enemies during this time period, so I can't exactly go hang out with her, and Tenten and I had never spoke as far as I can remember. Maybe I'll find some excuses, but for now most of our meetings should probably be in secret.

Hinata and Sakura could probably hang out and get away with it. Not only does the Hokage know they're witches, but everyone knows Hinata had a massive crush on Naruto. She's not going to be the stuttering mess she used to be, but people will still assume she's getting all pally pally with Sakura to get closer to Naruto.

And she would let them believe just that.

As I think this, I walk into the flower shop and put on an apron. I'd forgotten what it was like to work in this flower shop. After Konoha had gotten destroyed, I didn't really help out there anymore; my services being needed for other ninja-related things.

It felt kind of nice to be able to look around Konoha and remember how beautiful it was. One thing is for certain: Konoha will NOT be destroyed a second time. Surely as witches we have the power to stop it. Even if Hinata is the only one with a power at the moment, I can already see that the outcome will be different. A good different.

"Hello?" A voice asked and I immediately dragged myself out of my head to great the customer.

"Hi!" I said brightly. "Welcome to Yamanaka flower shop. What can I do for you?"

The customer, clearly a civilian, was a middle aged lady with a gentle smile and kind eyes. "I'd like to purchase some roses." The lady informed me. "It is my husband's birthday today and I want some flowers to go with the other gifts I bought him. I like them fresh, always purchase them the day I need 'em, I do."

I smiled at the lady and proceeded to wrap up the flowers she wanted. "There you go. Have a nice day!"

The rest of my day carried on in a similar fashion. By the time my shift had ended, I decided to get something to eat and headed towards the nearest food shop.

When I walked in, I spotted Temari, her brothers and their sensei also eating in there. Making it look as nonchalantly as possible, I took a seat directly across the room from Temari, making sure I caught her eye without drawing attention from the other three at her table.

She nodded her head slightly and then mouthed something I hardly made out. I was a good lip reader, but Temari was barely moving her lips and I had to strain my eyes to figure out what she was saying.

_Gaara is thirsty._

Right. Better to stay away from Gaara while he's still crazy. Yes, I could hold my own just fine against many enemies, but Gaara had the Shukaku and it would just ruin things if people found out I wasn't that easily killed by him.

Might as well head her words and save myself a headache. Naruto will get through to him, anyway, so it's just a matter of waiting. I nodded my head at her and then told the waiter my order.

When I'd been this age last time, I'd always made sure to eat light to make sure I stayed thin. After Konoha had been destroyed, I couldn't be as picky due to the rations. In time I realised how stupid I'd been begin with. Yes, eating food the way Choji does isn't healthy unless you're an Akimichi, but eating like I did didn't really help at all. I'm an active ninja who trains regularly. I don't need to eat the least amount possible to stay in shape.

Of course, try telling a just turned teenager how to manage their diet and the outcome will most likely be negative…

My food turned up and I ate slowly, allowing myself a glance at Temari's table from time to time.

She'd finished her food and was waiting for Kankuro and Baki to finish. I didn't even think Gaara had ordered anything apart from a cup of coffee. Speaking of Gaara, luck had it that I just happened to make eye contact with him. He glared at me but didn't seem like he was plotting to kill me – much.

I drank the rest of my water, shoved a few more forkfuls of food into my mouth, paid for my dinner and then headed out of the shop.

It was getting dark now, and I decided to take the long way back to my house b walking through a small park. Once I'd got there, I sat on the swing set for a while and for the first time since getting here, really thought about my situation.

I was a witch. I was a witch from the future. I was supposed to vanquish demons that weren't even from this world all the while maintaining my career as a ninja. Yes, I may have been seventeen mentally, but every other part of me was barely thirteen. It was a lot of pressure, but I assume that there are also a lot of pros to a gig like this. Hinata's power, for example, could literally get her out of any situation, even if it was just a tedious conversation she really didn't want to endure.

I sighed and carried on towards my house. It was getting late and I hadn't even talked to my mum or dad since getting back to this time period. Worrying about things never changed the outcome. I'd just have to train, read the BOS and hope I'm prepared whenever I meet my first demon.

**So I know there wasn't a lot of action in this one but I thought I'd give you guys an Ino POV on this whole ordeal. **

**I am once again going to apologise if I focus a lot on Hinata but I can't help but focus on her a lot because as I've said before she's my favourite Naruto character and I really just don't realise I focus on her a lot.**

**Wow, I said 'focus a lot' many, many times in that last paragraph. I believe that was rather annoying to read. **

**Anyway, let me know what you guys thought of it. I've got work soon so I didn't have enough time to look up spellings. If I've got something wrong then let me know and I'll sort it out **

**Like I've said, I've updated 'Shyness IS NOT ALLOWED IN YOUR VOCABULARY!' and 'Melting an Ice Queen' so check them out if you haven't because I'd really appreciate it.**

**Guess that's all…**

**See ya later alligators!**


	7. Hinata's worries

**Hi guys!**

**Another fairly fast update.**

**I'm proud of myself if I'm quite honest.**

**This is from Hinata POV.**

**For those of you who want the others to get their powers, I think I'll reveal another next chapter.**

**I've got the person in mind.**

**Who do you think it will be? Temari, Sakura, Tenten or Ino?**

**I've also got their first powers figured out. They will get more, so if you think they're powers are boring then just remember that they'll get more.**

**Anyway, I've kept you long enough…**

**Hinata POV**

I, contrary to popular believe, was possibly the most worried about mine and the girls' situation. It wasn't necessarily the witch or power part of it – because I have to admit I really like my power – but it was more of the whole going back to the past ordeal.

Perhaps if I believed in destiny like my cousin did, then I would also believe everything would turn out the same way because fate deemed it so. But I wasn't a firm believer in destiny, and so I was worried about doing something that would cause a very significant change in the future.

Sure, I'd managed to talk to Neji during our battle, and sure he'd agreed to try and mend their relationship, but so far I couldn't really see a lot of pros for going back in time. The cons, however, were starting to take up a lot of space on my mental pro/con sheet.

I tend to overreact with a lot of things, but when it came down to it I knew when a situation was about to go very wrong. True, my worries are probably nothing, but one doesn't simply stop worrying just because they know it is futile, regardless.

I'm most likely overthinking things. Maybe I should just focus on my power, like I had for the last four days of being in this time period. So far I could freeze people for about two minutes and inanimate objects for about five. I'd also learnt how to resume time and I have to say so far I'm really happy with my progress.

As far as the others go, we'd agreed to meet if one of us discovered a power, but I hadn't seen them so far so I assume I'm still the only one with a power.

Training as a witch hadn't really given me a lot of time to train as a ninja, but I'd managed to find some. In the future, I realised that because I could see chakra with my byakugan, I could manipulate it a lot more easily too. The Hyuga are too focused on taijutsu to even think about what I do, but Naruto inspired me when he'd learnt sage mode.

He used pure chakra from nature to make himself stronger. I don't necessarily use the chakra like he did, but I still use it. I borrow the chakra to do things like soften falls or stop objects or to help me with my jutsu. I don't merge with it, but I use it when I don't want to waste my own, or when I need some extra. My chakra supply grows vastly in the future, but for now it's barely of average, so that little technique of mine will come in handy.

I've perfected it so much that the chakra just reacts without a conscious thought; I have an understanding with it.

Right now I'm heading towards a training ground that will most likely be vacant. My body isn't as used to the strain I'm putting on it, so I need to once again build up my endurance. A pain, but essential.

Walking towards my destination, I heard two distinct voices. Instead of finding another training ground, I headed towards this one as curiosity got the best of me. If I'd have wanted to, I could have activated my byakugan, but what's the fun in that?

"Let's try this again." I heard as I got closer.

Kakashi. His lazy monotone is rather hard to miss.

I heard an undistinguishable grunt by who I assume was Sasuke before I walked out into the open and faced them with a confident stare.

Kakashi spotted me first, although he'd probably known I was coming here as soon as I headed in that direction. I'd made no efforts to hide my approach and Kakashi was beyond capable of something so trivial. I suspected Sasuke also knew someone was coming, but he probably couldn't recognise my chakra signature.

Kakashi smiled an unsurprised smile and squinted his one visible eye. "Hinata!" He said with another smile. "What brings you here?"

"I was just going to train. Thought this ground would be empty." I answered casually. In all honesty I did think this ground would be empty.

Sasuke looked at me suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"I'll just go now." I told them and prepared to turn around.

I hadn't even took a step before Kakashi was calling me back. "Nonsense. We were just going to eat. Why don't you join us?" He asked.

I thought about my options in my head but then mentally shrugged. Why not?

Sitting down, I took out the lunch I had packed and watched as the other two did the same.

I looked around and saw many palm sized holes in the rocks. So Kakashi was already teaching Sasuke chidori, although it looked like Sasuke hadn't quite got the hang of it yet.

"You're learning the chidori?" I asked Sasuke like I didn't already know.

Both he and Kakashi looked surprised, but they masked it fairly quickly. He looked over at Kakashi. "I thought you said none of the Genin would know about chidori?" Sasuke phrased his statement like a question, indicating to Kakashi that he wanted an answer.

"I did." Kakashi said. He turned to look me right in the eye. "How do _you _know about it, Hinata?"

"I read about it somewhere. Rather hard jutsu to learn." I commented.

Kakashi nodded his head and continued eating. I was about to eat some more of my food when an idea hit me. "You guys know Naruto fairly well, right?" I asked.

They nodded. "Why?" Sasuke asked.

"What's the best way to get on his nerves?" I asked. They seemed surprised by my question.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I thought you liked the dope. Why would you want to get on his nerves?"

I smirked slightly but shook my head. "You don't need to know my intentions."

His eyes widened slightly in disbelief but then they relaxed again. I was, after all, one of the only girls that didn't have a mega crush on him at this time. "Well…I can usually get on his nerves by just opening my mouth, but I'd probably say mocking him?"

"Hmm." I nodded my head. Naruto may have been excited about our battle, but I don't think he'd actually go all out on me. I needed something that would get him to release the demon, but insulting him didn't bode well with me. I don't know, maybe getting him to release a crazy powerful demon was a suicide mission, but I'd read about the nine tailed fox in the BOS. There was more information in there than any other book could provide.

It was a high ranking demon. A simple spell wouldn't work. Usual demons that witches dealt with were from the underworld, but these demons were from this world, and destroying them wouldn't have a very good impact. Regardless, I still wanted to see if I could contain it.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I decided I'd give Sasuke some advice for his fight with Gaara. "Gaara of the desert…I hear he's looking forward to his fight with you." I remarked after it had been silent for a while.

"Where'd you here that?" Sasuke asked.

I laughed. "Please, Gaara doesn't exactly keep his intentions to himself. Word gets around. But anyway, back to what I was going to say."

I looked Sasuke directly in the eye and saw that he was actually interested in what I was saying. Kakashi also looked intrigued. "You may be power hungry and ultimately one of the most antisocial people I know, but you also have morals. Gaara doesn't. He doesn't care about anyone apart from himself and he's blindly driven by his desires alone."

"What are you saying?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm saying," I started as I began to pack the empty tubs of my lunch away, "that Gaara doesn't think. He just does. In other situations, that'd probably be really useful, but in a battle against someone as intelligent as Sasuke, it'd be easy to outsmart him if done right." I finished my small speech with a few hand gestures to emphasise my point.

"Gaara would seem harder to beat than that." Sasuke commented.

"Oh, don't get me wrong; he would still be really hard to beat, but he's definitely not of the strategic nature. His sister? Yes, but him? No. Think about Shikamaru. He's constantly planning ahead, making sure he has unlimited options for if something goes wrong. All I'm saying is being fast physically might not be enough to beat him." With that I stood up, planning on making my way to a different training ground so that I could finally actually train.

"Wait!" Sasuke called.

I turned around to face him and raised an eyebrow.

"Fight me."

Wait, did I just hear him right?

"You want me to fight you?" I asked.

He nodded and Kakashi clapped his hands in glee. "Good idea, Sasuke. It could help you both. Training alone can only go so far."

"Okay." I agreed. Honestly, I hadn't fought anyone since Neji, and I couldn't even focus in that fight because all I was thinking was that I needed to stop freezing everyone.

Sasuke and I stood facing one another. Kakashi made a hand gesture that signalled us to start.

I got into the traditional Hyuga stance and waited for Sasuke to attack. When he did, we engaged in taijutsu for a while. He was fairing rather well considering my years of experience, but it was evident quickly that I was superior in taijutsu so he changed tactics.

He jumped out of view and I automatically activated my byakugan.

Sasuke was sitting in a tree a few metres away gaining his breath. I took a kunai out of my pouch and threw it in his direction. He dodged it and then send a few flying towards me. I also dodged and waited for his next move. I briefly saw him close his eyes and when he opened them again he had his sharingan activated.

I'd have to be careful now; he wasn't copying my jutsu.

I watched him carefully, wondering what his next move would be…And then he vanished. Wait- he didn't vanish; he's just going at a speed even my eyes can't comprehend. I could just see a faint blur of chakra, but at least I'd know where he was coming from.

I stood still and waited.

A breeze hit the left side of my cheek and I reached out just before a punch could connect with my face. I span around in rotation and sent him flying towards a tree, but he managed to right himself and land on a branch just before hitting it.

He looked at me with narrowed eyes, then he vanished again. I expected another attack, but instead he zoomed from place to place before heading back into the trees.

_What's he up to?_

ZOOM. A kunai came flying towards me, but it flew past my head. I frowned; Sasuke had better aim then that. And then he smirked and an avalanche of shuriken and kunai came flying towards me. I help my hands out on instinct and then scene froze.

I assessed what my options were. I could use rotation again, but continuous uses of my chakra in amounts that large were sure to have a bad effect on me. _Definitely need to work on my chakra supply._

I thought about coating the weapons in nature chakra, but then dismissed that thought because surely Kakashi would be suspicious as to how I could use that type of chakra. Then again, he was already suspicious of me, but why add fuel to fire.

Then it hit me; my protective eight trigrams. Sasuke had the sharingan, but he couldn't copy my superior flexibility so I doubted the jutsu would work for him.

Smiling in satisfaction, I unfroze the scene, but not before looking towards both Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke was holding a thin wire in his hand and Kakashi, although he'd previously been reading that orange pervert book of his, had put it away in favour of watching our match.

I waved my hand and less than a second later everything unfroze. My hands automatically came together and I closed my eyes for a brief second.

They shot open. "Protective eight trigrams, sixty two palms!"

My hands were a blur as they defected every weapon that came my way. When I was finished, I was breathing heavy. _Stupid lack of stamina. I need to improve that if I'm going to fight Naruto. _

My fellow ninja were looking at me with wide eyes, like they'd never seen that jutsu before. Of course they hadn't; I created it. That sent a jolt of pride to my heart. The first jutsu I'd ever created. I'd been the first of the rookies to create one, if you didn't count Naruto's sexy jutsu, which wouldn't really do much in a real battle.

I smiled briefly before my eyes focused on Sasuke now. He came running towards me and I settled back into my Hyuga stance. So we were back to taijutsu then…

Okay, so maybe not.

He flashed through hand sighs at an impressive speed before holding them up to his mouth. And then a huge ass fireball came flying towards me.

I didn't have a lot of options, being as tired as I was, so I did the first thing that popped into my head; I punched the ground. It wasn't a normal punch, it was a Tsunade and Sakura punch. One that made the ground raise in front of me enough that it shielded me from the massive fireball. Forget adding fuel to fire; I might have well have been Hiroshima back in 1945 at this point.

Breathing slowly, I stepped out from behind my shield of rock. Kakashi held up his hand to signal us to stop fighting and then he clapped his hands. "That was a very impressive fight. I never knew you had so much skill, Hinata. No offence."

"None taken." I said as I walked towards them.

Sasuke didn't say anything but he looked impressed as well.

I wanted to make one thing certain. "You better not have copied my protective eight trigrams. I made that jutsu myself and I intend to keep it to myself."

Sasuke shook his head. "I didn't. You're too flexible; it wouldn't have worked for me." Just like I thought. "You made it yourself? That's actually kind of cool."

A compliment. An actual compliment. From Sasuke Uchiha. Oh! Sakura was going to have a field day when I told her about this!

"Thanks"

"I have to agree with Sasuke. Very cool indeed." Kakashi said.

I glared at him. "You best not have copied it, either."

"I didn't." Kakashi assured me. "It's rare for a genin to come up with their own techniques. I'll let you keep it to yourself."

I nodded my head before turning back to Sasuke. They'd already seen me use medical ninjutsu, why not use it again? "Here," I said, walking towards him, "let me heal your wounds."

Sasuke looked hesitant but eventually let me heal him. I started with the cut on his cheek before moving onto his arms and hands. "You've put a lot of strain on them." I commented as I healed the external and internal injuries. "I'd recommend taking a break from chidori, at least for a day."

"I have to train." Sasuke agrued.

"I'm not saying don't train, just don't you that particular technique. Why don't you do some research on Gaara or something?" Sasuke seemed to consider that. He nodded and I smiled. I was one thing to get the Uchiha to talk to you, but it was another thing entirely to get him to listen to you.

"Good." I handed him a small tub.

He looked down at it, confused. "What is it?"

"It's the Hyuga clan secret ointment. It'll heal most external wounds. Consider yourself lucky; I don't give that to many people."

Sasuke looked from the tub and back to me. "Thanks." He slipped it into his pouch. "We should fight again."

I smiled again. Clearly I'd earned the Uchiha's respect. "Yes, we should."

I bid a small farewell to him and Kakashi and then headed home. Maybe things would be okay. Of course, I'd never let my guard down, like a good ninja never should, but at least I'd be a bid more optimistic that this whole thing wouldn't end in disaster.

**So this was a lot longer than the other ones and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I tend to ramble on when it's about Hinata…So sorry to anyone who didn't like this chapter. **

**I guess that's it for now.**

**See ya later, alligators!**


	8. Scrying

**I don't own Naruto or Charmed, if I did, Piper wouldn't have gone through so much heart break. **

**Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated for a while, but if any of you read my AN on 'A Whole New World' then I actually said that I would be extremely busy with exams this month and therefore unable to update. **

**I'm planning on updating 'Shyness is NOT ALLOWED IN YOUR VOCABULARY' either later on today or maybe tomorrow, so keep your eyes peeled for that! I'm hoping to be back on track with my writing and I am beginning to start the latest chapter of 'Melting an Ice Queen' so hopefully that'll be done soon.**

**Anyway, another Tenten POV. No one discovers their powers in this chapter. I think I might have promised that someone would, but NEXT chapter I PROMISE a power will be revealed. **

**Onward with the story!**

* * *

**Tenten POV**

Okay, so first of all I'd like to say one thing: the demons in the Book of Shadows are some of the freakiest creatures I've ever read about. Honestly, reading through this book has made me wonder what kind of freaks are born in the underworld.

Firstly, the fact that demons are ranked sounds really absurd to me. Who looks at a demon and thinks, 'Hey, I think they're a low ranked demon'? Maybe that's what I'm supposed to be able to do as a witch; tell the rank of a demon just by taking into account a few details.

Being that I'm not fighting in the final rounds, I have a lot of spare time on my hands to read and try to figure out what my first power will be. In all honesty I'll be happy with anything; as a ninja my speciality is weapons and, despite how much I love weapons, a power would bring more excitement into my fights, not to mention that I could possibly even beat Temari in a fight, like I've wanted to for years but never actually managed it.

A week since we'd travelled back to this time, I thought about what I could do to ease my boredom. Since none of the others had contacted me, I was going by the assumption that no one had discovered a power yet. Looking through the Book of Shadows earlier, I noticed that there were a large number of spells and something called scrying, which I decided I'd try today.

What I needed first was a crystal.

_The amulet. _A voice spoke. I looked around but couldn't see where it could have come from. Dismissing it for now, I looked at my amulet and saw that the mysterious voice was right; the triquentra was a crystal and so I took it from around my neck and let it hang from my hand. Sakura and Hinata had told us how the amulets would appear around our necks again if they lost physical contact with our bodies, so I made sure to keep the amulet securely in my hand.

Having a map of Konoha already out on the table, I walked to it and let the amulet swing for a while.

_Who should I look for? _I wondered.

Ino would most likely be at the flower shop or out with Shikamaru and Choji, so I didn't see the point in scrying for her. Temari would either be training or with her brothers, so that left Hinata or Sakura. I could guess where Hinata was; she would be training for the final rounds.

So that just left Sakura.

I took a deep breath and prayed that this worked as I held my amulet over the map and watched it sway slightly. I started with the more predictable places; Sakura's house, the library and training ground seven. After that, I moved my hand along other places until the amulet frantically swayed when I grew close to where the bath house was. My amulet dropped right on the location. _Bingo._

I smirked and allowed myself to feel a brief accomplishment at successfully finding one of my comrades. Then I thought of where Sakura was and decided it would a good idea to join her at the bath house for a quick chat. After all, whoever suspected two kunoichi of having a polite conversation while bathing?

Grabbing a towel, I launched myself out of my house, anxious to get to the relaxing waters that seemed even more appealing the faster I approached.

When I got there, I undressed quickly and slipped into the water. I could see Sakura over the other side of the pool and quickly joined her.

"Hi" Sakura greeted with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"Hey," I said, "I scryed for you and it worked."

"Ah" Sakura said. "I haven't tried it yet."

I held up my amulet so that Sakura could see it through the steam and then pointed to Sakura's. "The amulets are crystals. We can use them to scry." I informed her and watched as she picked her own amulet up and analysed it.

"Have you spoken to anyone yet?" She asked me as I sank deeper into the water.

"Nope," I said, "have you?"

"No," Sakura admitted, "so I guess that means Hinata's still the only one with an active power."

I nodded my head and sunk deeper. Worrying about powers wasn't going to do me any good, but there was still the threat of the chunnin exam disaster hanging over our heads. I personally didn't want a repeat of last time; I wasn't ready to see the Third Hokage die again, especially since last time I was completely useless to the genjustsu cast over the arena.

"What are you thinking?" Sakura asked me with a curious brow raised.

I sighed and sat up in the water. "I just don't want to be useless this time, when Orochimaru strikes, I want to be able to help."

"Same," Sakura admitted and I looked over to her, confused, "last time, Gaara immobilised me and there was nothing I could do. I don't want Naruto and Sasuke to fight my battles for me this time."

"Hmmm," I looked over to Sakura with a teasing smirk, "you don't want your knight in shining armour to save you?" I asked her.

Sakura crossed her arms and pouted, but then she turned to look at me, mirroring my teasing smile. "Oh, I still want Sasuke, I just know how to go about it this time, and I'm not a crazy fangirl anymore. I don't want Sasuke for his looks, but for the person who he was after the war; the one who wasn't hell bent on revenge. I'm not infatuated with him anymore, much like Hinata isn't infatuated with Naruto, and I don't want him to fight my battles, but being his girlfriend isn't exactly a repulsing thought."

I nodded my head to what she was saying, "Yeah, I guess."

"Although, my first and foremost priority is this new legendary witch title that we've been given. Who knows how long it's going to be before crazy demons start to come after us?"

"I don't think they'll come after us until we all have activated our first power. There isn't enough magic present yet to alert them. Or, at least, that's what I'm hoping." I told her my theory and Sakura seemed to accept it.

"Okay, yeah, that makes sense. Just make sure not to let your guard down." Sakura warned me.

I nodded my head and then glanced at the clock through the mist. "It was almost time to have something to eat, so I began to stand and looked at Sakura one last time. "I'm off." I told her and turned to walk through the door to the changing rooms. "We should all arrange a meeting soon, even if none of us have activated our powers yet. Maybe the combined magic will trigger them, or at least give us an opportunity to train for a while."

"I find an excuse to meet up." Sakura promised me and then waved as I disappeared through the door.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Like it? Dislike it? Let me know :) **

**See ya later alligators!**


End file.
